dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sera
Re deletion I'd rather put a "stub" tag. The existence of these characters is now confirmed, and filling the articles with information is only a matter of time) Asherinka (talk) 11:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I am still unclear how Sera is confirmed. I have yet to come across a reliable confirmation, other than some fan saying it is in the magazine. I have browsed the British April issue and it's got nothing on Iqnuisition, and from what I've deduced, the US one doesn't mention the game either. And in the GameStar she was mentioned as a female archer, nothing more, and the name was speculation. Unless a source is provided, it should be deleted. Henio0 (talk) 11:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. How can it be May issue if April one was just released? Sounds even more sketchy. Henio0 (talk) 11:55, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::It's in the May issue, not the April one. Here is the cover and the first page of the article. It's true that there are no scans available yet but I don't doubt we'll soon have them. ::P.S. By the way the summary of the article is available here. Asherinka (talk) 12:01, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, the summary was written by a fan and we have no way of knowing if he did the article justice or jumped to conlusions. We should not create articles until they are confirmed. Henio0 (talk) 12:13, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd normally say that it should be deleted, but in this case I'd hold off until the May issue is actually released. If the fan's summary proves incorrect, I'd delete it, if not, keep it up. 14:13, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I agree with Ash and Lord Cousland - keep it for now. LordSchmee (talk) 14:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I absolutely disagree with deletion of the page. she is a confirmed companion. so why the hell would someone vote for deletion of the page??????????? - JH EP - Talk - 15:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Too few informations.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 16:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Sera is not yet confirmed by an official source - only a fan summary. While I do think it highly likely that she will be confirmed in the near future, I don't think we should rule out deletion until more information emerges from a reliable source. 19:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I think “leaving it up until it’s confirmed” sets a dangerous precedent as this point--there is just way too much speculation running rampant on multiple sites. The article isn’t out yet, and we have at best a second-hand summary of the contents, without knowing what specifically was written. We do not at this point know what the article says, we know what someone on the BioWare forums is saying what it says. There's a big difference. It should be deleted until it’s officially confirmed. --Kelcat (talk) 23:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I am undecided on the issue because unlike Iron Bull, who was confirmed by at least two unrelated published magazines, Sera was allegedly confirmed by only one of them (OXBM), while the other (GS) explicitly abstained from listing her among the companions. On the other hand, if we delete it now, we may have to recreate it right back in a few days. :D --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I feel like if this was the only evidence towards her being in the game then....yeah, but we've seen her in game (GameInformer Article)as a member of the party and in plenty of concept art. That said we still don't know whether or not her name is definitely Sera (since none of her concept art unlike the Iron Bull has ever actually labeled her as "Sera"). All things point to her 1. Being a companion 2. Being the archer mentioned. Just too much points to her being a companions let alone a character. (talk) 19:55, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Someone helpfully compiled the known evidence of her existence in one post. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I think it is entirely possible she will be called differently and the leaked survey won't be fully used in the game. For one, otherwise it would mean we're still to get Dorian, the good guy Magister, and that would make three mage companions and that never happened before. I don't think information up to date (a female-looking person in game footage, a female elf in concept art and rumours of an elven archer companion) is enough to create an article. She can be mentioned in the DA:I page, but I don't think she should be named yet. I am not counting the OXM article because we don't know what exactly it says until it is released. If it really comes out on Wednesday I have no problem with waiting until then, and if the confirmation in the magazine is not enough, delete it then. If it is good enough, keep the article. Henio0 (talk) 20:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC) And here are the scans ^_^. PS A quote: "Bioware reveals to us two additional companions on the list: Iron Bull, a one-eyed mercenary and outcast from the Qunari faith, and Sera, an elven archer." Asherinka (talk) 18:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm, sounds like what GS said, that they showed a female archer by accident. And they also mention Morrigan as "a likely" companion, which is just wrong because it's been said many times she will not be a companion. I am changing my vote to , because whilst the magazine does mention her, I am unsure if they didn't add the part about Sera by themselves, as the GS journalist said he only speculated about Sera and that BioWare didn't name her by name, but here OXM seems so sure. Henio0 (talk) 18:52, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone else have an opinion?Henio0 (talk) 13:45, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I think it's fine to keep the article with the information we've learned from the magazine, even if it's little. 01:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Image Might be just me, but the new image in the infobox looks squished. (Shows up fine when I click on it, though) --Kelcat (talk) 23:38, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I uploaded a new version (you can see if you click on the photo's link) but for some reason it made it look squished and not the image I choose for it. Just might upload a new one.--Matthew Paul (talk) 00:21, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sera's romance option. She only accepts a female Inquisitor?Tesshu (talk) 04:13, June 15, 2014 (UTC) : Female Inquisitor only --Kelcat (talk) 04:30, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Then no female elf for the male Inquisitor...i guess my male Inquisitor will only be able to enjoy looking to Sera instead of engaging something serious with her, thank you anyway for telling me.Tesshu (talk) 14:10, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Sexuality why on earth is there any relevance to Dorian and Sera being the first solely gay and lesbian companions in the Dragon Age series, is it relevant that Zevran and Leliana were the first Bisexual companions? no, not really at all. So adding such 'trivia' is unnecessary. Sera seems to have a preference for Qunari women. ^ It's true, she swoons a bit at the first meeting if you're playing a female Qunari and she has slightly different dialogue if you choose the flirty options Haircut? Not meaning to be nitpicking since it's a small trivia but still, where's the citation for the haircut-explanation? -- 23:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : It was in that character kit, but I can't remember where to find it. I'll add a citation needed link, but people really need to start sourcing stuff. --Kelcat (talk) 00:52, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Images I'm not opposed to some concept art on articles, but as of now we have way more images of concept art than we do of in-game images (10 vs 3). It would be great to get some screenshots of her to add throughout the article. -- 21:41, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Sera's odd armour restrictions Sera can wear armour that has the human training restriction, but not any armour with an elven restriction. Does this reflect her being raised by humans or is this a bug. (talk) 16:23, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :I think thet might be the case. Eg. just by reading this article, it becomes clear that she is a Human in everything but appearance. (Ok, I might be exagerrating, but look at her views on the Elven culture and Elves in general.) --Saba0th (talk) 16:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh this explains why she can't wear Dalish Scout Armor. Gosh darn it!-- (talk) 18:12, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Pet names Sera will give a female inquisitor Inky as a pet name when the romance path starts and a random new pet name is given through a special dialogue option. nicknames I've come across are, shiny, teethnes, buckles and tadwinks (don't know how many others there are, if any). (talk) 23:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) * Another nickname that she'll give you if you sweet-talk her during a scene when she panics and tries to break off the relationship is "Honey Tongue." Bit more of a double meaning with that one. (talk) 04:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Pick the marrige option for a more interesting responce from Sera in that conversation, it involves Sera spitting out her drink and calling you a loony. -- (talk) 08:34, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Personality and relationships A lot of the stuff in this section is either conjecture or speculation; I question whether it's needed, seeing as how we don't have this type of section for other companions in past or present games. Her being naive is more a matter of opinion than fact, as her actions can be interpreted in different ways. I wouldn't define her jokes as "cruel", nor do I think "Her relationship with almost every other character is tense." She gets on fine with plenty of the companions. And just because she acts quite childish at times it's a bit of an over-generalization to call her "a very childish character". Basically, almost all of this seems colored, and I don't see a point for it, especially when words like "implied" are being thrown into the mix. We try to stay away from speculation about characters' actions and behaviors on the wiki. -- 06:01, December 31, 2014 (UTC) shouldn't there be some mention of Sera breaking off the romance after the What Pride Has Wrought quest, if the Inquisitor insits that what happen at the Temple of Mythal was real and not nonsense. Someone should edit the second to last paragraph. For starters Sera's nightmare scene triggers after Here Lies The Abyss quest, but only if you ask Sera about her past (high approval version) and the continued romace option scene ends with Sera tackling the Inquisitor to the floor. The continued romance scene then leads to Sera and the Inquisitor laughing together at a bar table with Sera drinking and four dialogue options (asking Sera to be Divine, marrige proposal, love is better and to skip fighting next time). The marrige option leads to Sera spitting out her drink and calling the Inquisitor a loony, here a video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNdSxBAbhIY -- (talk) 01:31, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Profile image Should her image be changed? The current one is really old, not very high definition and doesn't completely match her in-game appearance around the eyes. --Ssalgnikool (talk) 15:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I kind of agree with this. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 20:01, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I'd be in favor of updating the image if someone can get a good profile shot of her in-game. -- 07:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Inquisitor Pronoun I'm all for using the plural pronouns (they, them, etc.) when the sex of the person is not known or could be anything. However, once Sera starts a relationship with the Inquisitor, we know that the Inquisitor must be female and thus the female pronouns (she, her, etc.) are more correct. Any dissent on a edit of this form? DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not in favor of having inconsistencies within an article, where we use gender-neutral pronouns for the Inquisitor in some sections and gender-specific pronouns in others. Since the majority of the article requires gender-neutral pronouns I think it's best to stick with that. Our guidelines also state that the protagonist should always be refered to with gender-neutral pronouns. -- 01:14, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Romance and the Trespasser DLC I really think Sera's page should be updated with info about the new romance-specific content in the Trespasser DLC. There's actually a lot of stuff in new scenes, gameplay, party banter and the epilogue, which needs to be reflected on Sera's page for it to be accurate. You can even marry Sera! Best. Thing. Ever. -- (talk) 07:54, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : Go for it! Trespasser hasn't been out that long so there's still lots of info that needs to be added to the wiki. -- 08:04, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Be certain any changes are clearly not part of the vanilla blurb. Some of us don't have DLC and not looked at any info on them. Playing Pranks I popped over to the page to see if I could find some info on Sera asking the inquisitor to help play pranks on their colleagues; but unless I missed spotting it, didn't see any reference. I am unsure what the quest name is even, and that was part of my search here. I'm unsure it is even listed in the journal whilst active. Could a little info not be here, and maybe a link to a more specific page ? Cheers. (talk) 10:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :It isn't a quest, just a cutscene (or series of cutscenes, I guess). Since it's just a conversation and opportunity to gain/lose approval, it's detailed on Sera/Approval instead of her main character page. 13:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stock issue gear... Normally when I get Sera, she has a bow, and something that passed for armor. However, this time she came with a pair of knives, which don't register in weapons, and what appears to be someone's discarded nightgown. Dafuq happened??? Was she robbed on her way to Haven? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 02:31, January 26, 2016 (UTC) El-trained I think it should be noted Sera isn't labelled as "elf-trained" and thus can't use Elf-specific items. -- (talk) 06:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Game File Here is the game file for Sera. I believe it was used to give actors a sense of their character. I believe that Laura is the name of the person who recorded the file, but doesn't seem to get a credit. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3763912/fullcredits Her age is 14, but that's hex. So her age is (1x16)+(4x1) = 20. Svartypops (talk) 15:19, March 14, 2018 (UTC) --- EbxFile : @Guid : 0cf4040ab4aae111b16ccdb51c85e31b LocalizedCharacter : @Guid : d2affafef6571e6b476a0eccf44d2d7f Asset : DataContainer : Name : DA3//DesignContent//Characters//Global//Followers//Sera LevelObjectID : CharacterName : Sera Gender : Female CharacterDescription : Sera is young, raw, frenetic. An activist passionate about causes, but also a selfish criminal. Robs from the rich, keeps it. Sheâ€™s young and hasnâ€™t thought her beliefs through yet. She is impulsive, and itâ€™s often not about whatâ€™s right, itâ€™s about whatâ€™s right now. Has next to no self awareness. SpeechPattern : Accent : Race : Elven Appearance : CharacterArchetype : CharacterType : Major TTSVoice : Laura22k_HQ SubCharacters : Voices : AgeRange : 14 IsPlayer : False VOEligible : True ...